1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric booster mounted on a brake apparatus of a vehicle such as an automobile, and configured to use an electric motor as its operation source for boosting.
2. Background Art
As a booster mounted on a brake apparatus of a vehicle such as an automobile to function to reduce a force that a driver should exert to operate a brake pedal, there is known an electric booster using an electric motor as its boosting source. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2009-202867, the electric booster controls an operation of the electric motor by a controller based on an operation amount applied on the brake pedal, which is detected by a sensor, to thrust a piston of a master cylinder to generate a brake hydraulic pressure, thereby supplying the brake hydraulic pressure to a hydraulic brake of each wheel to generate a desired brake force.
Further, the electric booster disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2009-202867 includes a controller (ECU) having a horizontally disposed control board.
However, in a case where an electric booster including a horizontally disposed control board, like the electric booster disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2009-20286, is attached to, for example, a dash panel at a vehicle body side, the attachment of the control board is provided only at the vehicle body side, resulting in a cantilevered support structure. In this case, a vibration of a vehicle body causes generation of a large moment load to easily generate a vibration and a noise, thereby leading to the necessity of a stronger structure.